Many thin films are used in high technology products. For example, thin films on glass are used in many high technology products such as televisions, monitors, and mobile devices. Inspecting glass is challenging due to its low reflectivity and high transparency. Previous techniques perform glass inspection that requires the glass sample to be spun. Spinning a glass sample introduces problems for glass samples that are fragile, not symmetric, or large. Regardless of these problems, glass samples that are fragile, not symmetric, or large need to be tested for defects before used in costly manufacturing processes and integrated into expensive high technology products.